


打盹

by linlinX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	打盹

艾莎推开浴室的门，看见她的妹妹趴在浴缸的边沿，将头枕在手臂上，打起安详的小呼噜。 

“醒醒，安娜。”艾莎走到她身旁，弯腰轻轻推了推安娜的肩膀，发现她依然沉睡在不知何处的梦里，脸上犹带着恬静的笑意。 

她思索片刻，唇边泛起微笑。 

鼻尖凉丝丝的，还有些隐约作痒，安娜打了个喷嚏，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼：“唔？” 

艾莎若无其事地收回手，只在安娜眼前留下几片尚未消失的雪花作为证据。 

安娜没来得及注意，她晃了晃脑袋，试图从昏沉的睡眠中召回些微理智，“哦！多亏你叫醒我，真不敢相信我就这么睡着了。” 

“我想你一定做了好梦。”浴缸里的水早已变凉，艾莎放掉一些，重新打开热水。 

“是个奇怪的梦，我还想等醒来告诉你呢，可我几乎已经忘光了。”安娜揉着额头，呢喃道：“好像梦见我们在海边，有艘很大的帆船，桅杆上有只穿皮夹克的猫，还有什么……” 

艾莎听她含糊地描述着自己的梦境，边用手试了试水温。 

“现在温度应该合适，安娜。”艾莎朝她示意，安娜仰起脸，反应了半秒，露出恍然大悟的表情。 

“喔，谢谢。”她扯开衬衫的衣领，如果不是艾莎半途接手，可能一多半纽扣都会被她扯掉。 

艾莎将她脱下的衬衫叠放整齐，拿过浴巾放好，回头望见安娜踏进盛满水的浴缸，抱住膝盖将自己整个儿埋在水下，吐出一串咕噜噜的气泡。 

艾莎笑了，她挽起衣袖，走到浴缸边坐下。 

安娜从水里冒出头，惬意地呼出一口气，仰头靠在艾莎身侧：“今天也帮我洗头发好吗，艾莎？” 

“你越来越擅长行使任性的权力了。”艾莎抚过她的长发，解开她发尾湿漉漉的丝带。 

“我想这和你的容忍分不开关系。”安娜笑着说，热水正让她慢慢变得清醒。 

艾莎点了点她的额头，安娜知道她和以往同样，采取默认的态度。 

她感觉到艾莎的手指穿拂过她的发丝，动作比安娜自己更要温和。耳边响起沙沙的动静，空气里弥漫开清甜的香气。安娜闭上眼睛，似乎有泡沫滑过她的脸颊，不过很快被艾莎用温水擦拭干净。 

安娜一时不太想说话，她沉浸在这片朦胧的静谧之中，遗忘了时间的流逝，陷入到奇妙的半睡半醒状态，直到艾莎再一次将她唤醒。 

“可以睁眼了。”艾莎轻柔地说。 

安娜懒洋洋地打个哈欠，脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭艾莎的手臂：“真奇怪，我好像刚眨了下眼就结束了。” 

她捧起水面上蓬松的泡沫，吹了口气，室内飘起一小片透明的泡泡。


End file.
